In some technologies, heat generated at semiconductor elements included in semiconductor devices is dissipated using heat radiators such as heat spreaders, heat sinks, and radiator caps thermally connected to the semiconductor elements with heat conductive members interposed therebetween. In view of reducing the risk of malfunction of the semiconductor elements caused by electromagnetic noise, shielding members may be disposed on the peripheries of the semiconductor elements, or the heat radiators such as heat sinks and radiator caps may be used as the shielding members (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-105366, 2002-158317, and 2005-026373 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-510235).
The shielding members or the heat radiators used as the shielding members are disposed on the semiconductor elements or disposed so as to cover the semiconductor elements, and are electrically connected to conductive portions, for example, portions at a ground (GND) potential, of substrates on which the semiconductor elements are mounted. However, fabrication of these shielding members or heat radiators may lead to an increase in the number of parts of the semiconductor devices or relatively significant design changes, and may result in increases in, for example, cost and the number of assembling steps.